1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coding and decoding system for moving pictures (particularly of the face) wherein a small number of moving pictures are stored on the reception side and one of them is selectively displayed in accordance with speech information transmitted thereto, and more particularly to a speech and moving picture coding and decoding system of the type mentioned which makes use of a telecommunication line of a low bit rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video phone which makes use of a public telephone line is one of speech and picture communication means which make use of communication lines of a low bit rate. The video phone, however, is applied only to transmit a still picture and cannot reproduce natural moving pictures.
Another system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. Helsei 2-36687 wherein a still picture is transmitted upon initialization and a moving picture of the face is synthesized in response to subsequently received speech information by using the initial still picture data received upon initialization by the reception side. The system which synthesizes a picture, however, requires means for complicated picture analysis and picture synthesization, which requires a high cost to realize the system.